


tender loving care

by shayzgirl



Series: more than padding [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, appreciation of weight gain, pudge love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/pseuds/shayzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is there to support and love James no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tender loving care

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Caitlin for being wonderful and amazing and thank you! <333

There had been talks early on about whether or not James would gain weight for the role or if they’d just use padding. In the end, James had decided to gain the weight. It was easier to think about doing it than actually doing it. He wanted to do it the healthy way and not just eat whatever he wanted.  He was struggling though, especially on his own. He’d woken up that morning to discover that he’d actually lost weight. It’d left him in a bit of a mood so he’d nibbled his breakfast. When Michael returned home, he found James sulking in the kitchen.

“I’m gonna make lunch. Want something?” he asked, looking in the fridge.

“No,” James frowned.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I’ve lost weight.”

“So?”

“I’m supposed to be gaining weight.”

Michael sighed and walked over to his boyfriend.

“I’m a failure,” James said, burying his head into his arms on table.

Michael sat down next to him, placing a hand on his back.

“No, you’re not. You’ve probably just stressed yourself out,” he said.

James groaned.

“You’ve been pretty busy lately. This is the first break you’ve had in a while,” Michael replied, “It’s the first break I’ve had.”

James lifted his head enough to look at Michael, the hint of a smile in his eyes.

“I’ve missed you,” James said.

“Missed you, too.”

James sat up, a huge grin on his face and leaned in to kiss Michael.

“Ya know, I could always kidnap you,” Michael grinned.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. Lock you up in the bedroom and feed you delicious food. It’d be perfect.”

“And what if I object this plan?”

“You can’t. That’s the point of kidnapping.”

James chuckled as Michael grinned at him.

“It wouldn’t really be kidnapping since this is our house. You’d have to take me somewhere else for it to really be kidnapping,” James said.

“Well, then I could do that, too,” Michael replied.

“You can’t kidnap me.”

“Why not?”

James paused to think about it, frowning when Michael laughed.

“Why do you want to kidnap me anyway?” James asked.

“Well, like I said, we’ve both been busy. I think going away for a while, just the two of us would be a good thing,” Michael replied.

James kissed him again.

“That is one of the main reasons why I love you,” he said.

“Love you, too,” Michael chuckled.

They kissed once more before Michael stood up to return to the task of lunch.

xxx

Over the next week, James slowly began to gain the weight he’d lost back mostly from meals Michael cooked for them.  He still felt a bit self-conscious and despite Michael’s support only managed to eat enough food to feel full the first several days.

“You know, I don’t care what you look like. I’ll always love you,” Michael said one night over dinner.

“I know. It’s not you I’m worried about,” James replied.

“You shouldn’t be worrying about what anyone thinks.”

James sighed, twirling his fork in the spaghetti Michael had made. It was different from what he normally made because the noodles were hollow inside which allowed for the sauce to fill the void. It was delicious and James hated that he wasn’t enjoying it like he should be. He hated even more that he was somehow disappointing Michael by not enjoying it. He picked up his fork and took a bite.

“Mmmm.”

“You don’t have to indulge me.”

“‘M nawt.”

Michael chuckled, as James took another bite and slowly chewed it. Michael smiled, reaching over to wipe some sauce from the corner of James’ mouth.

“You did something different. It’s not just the noodles,” James said, licking his lips.

“Homemade sauce.”

“It’s good.”

Michael smiled, watching as James continued to eat.

“Aren’t you eating?” James asked.

“I already ate. You’re just slow,” Michael replied.

James looked to the empty plate in front of Michael and shook his head.

“Can we still take that vacation?” he asked.

“Of course.”

James nodded, taking another bite.

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked.

“You made sauce and ate food and I didn’t notice. I think I’m more stressed out than I thought,” James replied.

“I made the sauce while you were out with Patrick earlier and I just eat faster than you do. But I’d love to go on vacation with you anyway,” Michael replied.

James smiled as he finished his dinner.

xxx

A couple days later they flew to Italy. After dropping their bags at the hotel, they went for a proper Italian pizza. They both ate more than they probably should have and ended up back at the hotel, James sprawled out on the bed.

“Uhh, my tummy,” he groaned.

“Do you want a tummy rub?” Michael asked.

James nodded. Michael climbed onto the bed next to James and began to rub his stomach. James curled up against him.

“I’ll always do this for you,” Michael said, wrapping his other arm around James.

“Even when I’m chubby?” James asked.

“Especially when you’re chubby.”

James sighed, rested his head on Michael’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to,” he said.

“But I want to,” Michael replied.

“Why?”

“It’s what I can do for you.”

James smiled, closing his eyes. Michael kissed the top of his head and held him closer.

Later, they ordered room service each ordering a different Italian meal to share. Michael fed a bite of his pasta dish to James, watching as red lips wrap around the fork and savoured the taste.

“Good?” he asked.

James nodded, still chewing.

“Very.”

Michael smiled. They continued dinner that way, feeding each other bites of food while curled up on the bed watching telly.

xxx

After two weeks in Italy, they returned home. James had put on quite a bit of weight. He’d thought that maybe he’d hate it or even hate himself, but it was hard to when Michael couldn’t seem to keep his hands off him.

“Michael, we’re not even in the house yet,” James laughed.

Michael had his arms around James’ middle, caressing his sides and stomach.

“So?” he asked with a chuckle.

“So, can’t you at least wait til we’re inside?”

“No.”

James grinned, finally getting the door unlocked and opened.

“Come on, get off and help me get our luggage inside at least,” he said.

“Fine.”

James shook his head, but kept smiling as they carried their bags inside. As soon as the bags were inside, Michael pulled James to him and kissed him.

“I’m starting to think you like me better when I’m fat,” James said.

Michael pulled back and frowned.

“You are not fat,” he said.

“I..”

“You’re beautiful. No matter what. You’re beautiful to me.”

James smiled and kissed him. Michael’s hands went back to James’ middle, slowly caressing his boyfriend’s plump curves. James shivered, pulling Michael closer.

“You’d better not be teasing me,” James said, as Michael began trailing kisses down his jaw.

“When have I ever?” Michael asked, kissing and nibbling at James’ neck.

“Well.”

“Okay, that time. But not this time. Promise.”

“Good.”

Michael nipped at James’ neck again before shoving James towards the bedroom with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Caitlin wrote about their trip to Italy. You can read it [here](http://copycatgirl.livejournal.com/102343.html). It contains feeding, pudge love, and fluff. It's really good, so you should read it. She's inspired all of my pudge love fics.


End file.
